thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
Pound Puppies: Cooler's Ark
Plot After becoming a Christian, Cooler hears the voice of God telling him that there's a great flood coming and gives Cooler a command to build an ark. That only he, his friends, and a few good humans would survive. Characters *Cooler *Nose Marie *Howler *Whopper *Collette *Bright Eyes *Reflex *Florence *Beamer *Hairball (Cat) *Charlamange (Cat) *Big Paw *Mary (OC) *God *Tammy (Human) *Jeff (Human) *Adults (Humans) *Children (Humans) *Pups *Cats Story (On a sunny day, the puppy pound is getting ready for a new puppy to arrive.) (Howler is sweeping, Reflex is wipping the doghouses, Nose Marie is organizing, and the other pound puppies are setting up the tables. The pound purries, Hairball and Charlamange, are helping too. Big Paw, Jeff, and Tammy are at the gate keeping watch to see if the new puppy is coming.) (While pushing a table, Whopper and Bright Eyes noticed that Cooler is not around.) Bright Eyes: Where's Cooler? He's supposted to be helping! Whopper: Yeah! (Beamer walks up to them.) Beamer: He's on a hill outside of town. Praying to God. Whopper: "Confused" Why? Beamer: Remember two months ago? Cooler became a Christian. Nose Marie: "Appeared to them" Thats right! Bright Eyes: When he'll be back? Reflex: "Still wipping" Soon I hope. Whopper: Well, I hope he can't take too long. (Outside of town, Cooler is ontop of a hill on his knees praying.) Cooler: Lord, I pray to you that this new puppy coming to the pound is nice. I always feel that something big is coming, but I know you'll be my guide. Amen. "Looks down in thought" (I don't know what is coming for me.) (Unknown to Cooler, that a small ball of light appeared in the sky and a voice came from it.) Voice: Cooler! Cooler! (Heared the voice, Cooler looked up, seeing the ball of light.) Cooler: Who-who are you? Voice: It is I, Cooler. (Cooler was shocked, noticing that the voice is God.) Cooler: G-God? God: Cooler, there is something that you should know. Cooler: What? God: There is still a lot of evil on Earth. I'm going to wip it off the face of the Earth with a great flood, along with the beasts, the reptiles, and the birds. Cooler: But... but, Lord, you've promised that- God: I know, Cooler! But the world would be in peace forever. If you do what I tell you. Cooler: And that is... God: To build an ark. (Cooler's really confused of what he's hearing.) Cooler: An ark? God: That only you, your friends, and a few good humans shall survive on. Cooler: Well, then,... tell me how to build it, Lord. (At the pound, the puppies, cats, Jeff and Tammy are eating food at the table with a saluki puppy named Mary.) Mary: I'm glad you guys let me stay here at the pound til' you find a home for me. Jeff: It's the least we can do. Reflex: Yeah! Mary: "Looks around" Where's the one called Cooler? Beamer: Well he's- (They heard the gate open and Cooler came in running to his doghouse.) Nose Marie: Cooler? Cooler: "Comes out of his doghouse carrying paper and a pencil" "Signs" So much to do. (The other pound puppies are confused.) Howler: Cooler, is something on your mind? Cooler: Yes. Come here. (The other pound puppies came over to Cooler as he began to draw something on the paper.) Cooler: Guys, I was on the hill praying when God spoke to me. Hairball: "Gasps" God spoke to you? Charlamange: I thought he speaks to humans. Cooler: He does but he told me to do something. Collette: What is it then? Cooler: God told me to build an ark. Big Paw: An ark? Whats an ark? Cooler: A ship. A big ship thats 700 feet long, 400 feet wide, and 3 stories high. (Cooler shows the finished drawing of the ark to the others.) Reflex: Wow! Thats hugh! Cooler: I know. Mary: "Walks over to Cooler" Cooler, I'm Mary. Cooler: Hi Mary. I asumed you're going to ask me something. Mary: Yes. Why did God want you to build the ark? Cooler: Because it's going to rain here, Mary. For forty days and forty nights, the whole world will be destroyed by a terrible flood. (Everyone gasp in shock.) Hairball: "Terrified" B-B-But Cooler, the Lord had promised not to destroy the Earth again. Cooler: I know, Hairball. But he told me the Earth would be at peace forever if we do what he saids. Jeff: Well then,... what do we need to build the ark? Cooler: First, we need to get some supplies. Next, we need some wood from the forest. Then, we'll build the ark. Last, we need to get two of every living thing on Earth. Male and female. Whopper: Well, thats seemed simple enough. Florence: But that's such a challenge. Cooler: Don't worry, Florence. We can do this. Right everyone? All except Cooler: Right! (The next day, the group gathered some building supplies and they are looking for a place to build the ark.) Howler: "Noticed a very big field" Will this field do, Cooler? Cooler: "Scans the field" Just right. We'll build it here! Charlamenge: Let's get to work. (When everythings set up, Hairball, Reflex, Howler, and Mary went to a nearby forest to cut down some trees.) (Days went by and soon a great skeleton of a ship is taking form.) Whopper: I didn't know the ark was going to be so huge. Bright Eyes: Yeah! It's big as an ocean liner. Whopper: But there's something missing. An ocean. Howler: "Walking past them carrying planks of wood" But you two heard Cooler. The rains are coming. Bright Eyes: I think it'll take a lot of water to reach way up here in the mountains. Whopper: Something like that. (The group kept on building the ark. The sweet smell of cyprus wood filled the air. When they put down the last plank, it was time to do some honor.) Jeff: "Gives Cooler the hammer" Here you go, Cooler. The honors yours. Cooler: "Walks over to the last peg" This ark, built by pups and kids, I pronounced complete! "Hammers the peg down" Everyone: Yay! Cooler: Now the final task. Jeff: You mean? Cooler: Yep. Get pairs of every living thing on Earth. Reflex: Were on it! "Runs off with Beamer" (Soon Reflex and Beamer came back with lots and lots of animals. As the animals get on the ark, Cooler made sure every one of them is on the list.) (Then, the group picked some good humans, dogs, and cats to come onto the ark. Each human, dog, and cat gets a room on the top deck.) (When everything's ready, Cooler, Bright Eyes, and Whopper stood near the door.) Beamer: "Walks over to them" Everyone's all settled in Cooler. Cooler: Good. "Looks out onto the horizon" Whopper: I don't get it. The clouds and rain are suppose to come. Cooler: Whopper, you gotta have faith. (Then, Bright Eyes looks off into the destance and sees something.) Bright Eyes: Uh, Cooler? Cooler: Yeah? Bright Eyes: Look! "Points" (Cooler noticed a mob coming toward the ark. There holding torches and shovels.) Cooler: Oh no! Head for the top deck! Whopper: Why? Cooler: It's a mob! (They all headed for the top deck, but they forgot to close the door.) (On the top deck, Nose Marie, Collette, Howler, Tammy, Jeff, and Mary looked down and saw the mob near the ramp.) Jeff: What's going on? (The Mayor stepped forward.) Mayor: Jeff, Tammy, the whole town has heard about this boat and they want to tear it down. Tammy: But why? Mayor: Because they heard that you believed a huge flood is coming! But there is not. (While members of the mob complained, Collette noticed the wide open door.) Collette: "Gasps" Cooler: "Came over" What's going on? Collette: The door is still open! Cooler: "Sees it" Oh no! I forgot to close it! Nose Marie: Now what do we do? (Just then, they hear a creaking noise. The group sees the door moving.) (The other pound puppies came over.) Reflex: What is that sound? Jeff: The door's closing. (Everyone stares at the door. Big Paw gets confused.) Big Paw: But how? Cooler: "Realizes something" It was the hand of God. (The mob was about to enter the ark when they see the door closing.) Man: What? Another Man: Impossible! Woman: We'll never break through that! Mayor: But we still set this thing on fire. Set it on fire! ON FIRE! (After the door closes, the mob got the torches ready. Until...) Thunder: "Booms" (Everyone looked at the sky and gasp. There were dark clouds gathering all over the sky, thunder kept on booming.) Cooler: "Gasps" (Soon the entire sky was covered by clouds. The rain began to fall.) (Cooler and the others got inside the ark while the mob is shocked.) Man: Rain! Just like they said. Mayor: Don't worry. It's just a passing shower. It's nothing, you hear me nothing! (From the window, the gang looks out at the storm.) Florence: Cooler, I had my moments of doubt. Cooler: Don't be Florence. This is just a test of faith for all of us. Even me. (Outside, each member of the mob was so scared they began to run away.) Mayor: "Grabs the man's arm" Where are you going? The fun's just beginning! We'll grab those crazy fools and- Man: Those kids and dogs were right. Were all going to drown! "Runs off" Mayor: It's just a passing shower. (All the members of the mob had ran off leaving the mayor alone.) Mayor: Come back! All of you, come back! Their God is nothing but a scam! You hear me, a scam! (In the city, everyone is running for their lives.) (As the rain keeps falling, puddles get bigger and bigger, then, a large wave of water swept through the city. People in the streets were swept away.) (Inside the ark, Cooler, the other Pound Puppies and Pound Purries could hear the screams from outside.) Reflex: There not laughing at us now. Hairball: "Realized something" Oh no! We forgot the Bone of Scone! Cooler: Don't worry, Hairball. Big Paw told me he took it from the Museum a few days ago. Howler: What would happen to all those people outside? Cooler: Howler, this is the cause of their own destruction. For me, I would greef for them and pray for their souls. (Back at the city, the buildings collapse into the water. A few people hold onto some objects that floats, but a few waves pushed them off.) Woman: "Gets swamped" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (The waves came closer and closer to the ark.) (Mary noticed them.) Mary: The waves are reaching us. Beamer: I'll alert everyone to be ready. "Runs off" Nose Marie: Cooler, how long will the storm last? Cooler: Forty days and forty nights. Charlamange: Come on, Cooler. Me and you will comfort the animals with Tammy and Jeff. (As everyone did their part, the waves came to the ark. The boards that hold up the ark fell into the water.) (Everyone inside the ark had held onto the walls or polls as they felt the ark began to move.) TBC Category:Stories with Biblical themes Category:Stories Category:Pound Puppies fanfics